


A Glimpse of Bliss, A Little Taste of Heaven

by starswholisten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fae Sexting, Fluff, Post-ACOMAF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starswholisten/pseuds/starswholisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feyre's been stuck at the Spring Court for two very long weeks.<br/>But Tamlin's gone away on border patrol, so she decides to risk a few notes back and forth to Rhys. And it doesn't hurt to fuck with Lucien a little bit. </p><p>Post-ACOMAF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of Bliss, A Little Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff because I need Feyre & Rhys exchanging notes back and forth while separated.
> 
> The title of this work is from the lyrics of St. Patrick by PVRIS.

 

I awoke to the sound of hooves clomping the gravel outside my window and audibly breathed a sigh of relief. To make sure, I rolled out of bed and tiptoed over to the yellow curtained window in my room. I pulled aside the curtain and light flooded my face. Squinting, I could barely make out four horses and their riders disappearing along the skyline, the early morning mist obscuring them from view. For the first time since Hybern, he was leaving. 

On the nightstand beside me sat a blank sheet of paper and a pen that had been calling my name for days. I snatched them up greedily.

_Tamlin just left with an entourage on a four day scouting mission to the Wall. Correspondence is safe for the time being._

The note disappeared from my hand immediately, and I couldn’t help the smile that broke over my face at the light tug of excitement on the bond. I held my breath waiting for his response.

_Not even a hello?_

I let out an exasperated sigh. I was so used to the hushed and secretive notes in the middle  of the night that I’d forgotten how to hold a conversation.

  
_Hi, Rhys._ I stroked the bond playfully as the paper vanished. He stroked it back in a way that made my heart flip.

It had been two weeks since I’d seen my mate, and our only safe methods of communication were through the bond or, rarely, in short notes. Talking mind to mind only worked if Rhys was close enough to the Spring Court lands, which had only been once since my arrival. He’d taken a risk that day he’d traveled to the neutral lands between the solar and seasonal courts, and we’d agreed he couldn’t do it often.

But now that Tamlin was away, we could take this risk.

A note appeared on my pillow.  _He didn’t want you to tag along?_  


I rolled my eyes.  _Very funny, Rhys._  


_Don’t tell me you didn’t try._

Oh, I had tried. When Tamlin told me at lunch yesterday that he would be gone for four days, I almost cheered out loud, and had to bite my tongue to stay in character. To cover up any emotion I may have temporarily shown on my face, I resorted to the Feyre he believed he knew, and had promptly begged him to let me come along.

_I believe his response was, ‘I need you home to order new dish-ware for the Dawn Court’s visit next week.’_

I could almost hear Rhys snort from all the way in Velaris.  _Must be an important visit if he’s going to all that trouble._  


It was an important visit. It had been the reason Rhys had needed to converse with me mentally. When I heard that Dawn was coming, I knew that meant there was a possible alliance forming, and I was not about to risk a note with such confidential information being intercepted. My note to Rhys that night had simply told him to get as close to Spring as possible and attempt direct contact.

  
_He’s probably just trying to make me feel like I’m helping. Little does he know._ I bit back a smirk as the note vanished.

A loving tug on the bond.  _Just a few more weeks and I promise I’ll give you a day off._  


I had missed this. Talking with him. 

My mate.

And, even more, I missed the playing, the flirting.

_When I come home, I want you to teach me how to fly._

A knock on the door sounded, and I disappeared the note quickly, putting up a block so that I wouldn’t receive Rhys’s response until I was ready. “Come in!"

“Good morning, dear,” Alis said as she poked her head in. “Lucien will join you for breakfast in ten minutes."

“Thank you, Alis,” I smiled at my only friend in the Spring Court as she shut my door lightly. I dressed in a light green gown, missing my Night Court attire. My hand tickled in anticipation of Rhys’s reply, and I released the block.

_Feeling caged, darling?_

I opened the door of my prison and made the walk to the dining room for breakfast.

When I arrived, Lucien was not yet there. I took the chair to the left of Tamlin’s normal seat, my back to the door, and quickly wrote my reply.

_I just think we could get into some… interesting positions. You know, mid-air._

The note was gone as soon as I punctuated the last sentence, and the bond warmed significantly. I laughed.

“What’s funny?"

Lucien entered the dining room looking particularly ragged, and I grinned at him slyly. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” I replied, and he sat down across from me, an exasperated look on his face.

I helped myself to several pastries. “Why didn’t you go with Tamlin?” I asked him as I licked a bit of powdered sugar from my finger, momentarily surprised when the finger wasn’t tattooed.

“I’m on Feyre protection duty,” he said dryly, and I raised an eyebrow at him. We locked eyes.

At the precise moment a note appeared on my napkin.

My mate. King of dramatic entrances.

Lucien had stilled, but we did not break eye contact.

I smirked, ignoring the note, and finally looked around the room once. “I see someone switched out the foliage in here. Peonies,” I mulled over the word as I fake-admired the new flowers in the dining room. “My sister’s favorite."

Lucien went absolutely white. A subtle reminder that I was his only connection to Elain, his mate, wouldn’t hurt.

I gave him a close-lipped smiled, and then I picked up the note. 

_You torture me._

_But if you would like to test that theory, I’ll come rescue the damsel in distress right now._

I laughed darkly. I took my time writing the response, keenly aware of Lucien’s stare fixed on my head as I bent over the paper.

_I’m not in distress, at least not right now. I can handle Lucien._

I vanished the note, and resumed eating breakfast like nothing had happened. 

“What are you doing, Feyre?” Lucien asked me, exasperated, and I pulled a few strips of bacon onto my plate.

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about. I was simply commenting on the new flowers and how they remind me of Elain. I miss her terribly,” I frowned innocently. “I do hope I can see her again soon."

Lucien stared at me, his mouth a thin line, and I resisted the urge to chuckle, lest I choke on my food.

The next note appeared, and Lucien breathed out a very sharp sigh.

_He knows, doesn’t he?_

I looked up from my plate, tilting my head. “You know,” I breathed, “Elain and I are so different.” I picked up the pen and bit the end, seemingly deep in thought. “Yes. She’d love it here, at the Spring Court."

Lucien closed his eyes and shook his head gently. He didn’t say a word for the rest of the meal. He didn’t even watch me as I replied to Rhys’s note.

_Yes, but his mating bond is chafing his loyalties, to say the least._

As soon as I replied, I stood up from the table, bid Lucien a good day, and made my merry way back to my bed chamber, leaving the dumbfounded emissary in my wake.

Rhys’s reply was already on my bedside table when I walked in. _Back to the topic of flying lessons…_  


Of course. I sat on my bed and lay back on my pillows. _I want to be able hold my own in the air. No sudden free-falls._  


I could almost feel him physically flicking my nose, the sensation he sent down the bond was so strong.  _You ruin all of my fun._  


  
_No I don’t. I’m the most fun thing in your life._ I tickled the mating bond and he returned the gesture, having me resisting a fit of giggles. If anyone had walked in at that moment, I would have looked crazy.

His reply landed in my lap.  _You have no idea how right you are._  


It was so refreshing that, even with a continent between us, Rhys and I could tease and play with each other. It was another reason the mating bond was so special - it never felt like we were apart.

_I think I have some idea._

  
_Is that so?_ He replied almost instantly, and I spun around on my bed to lay flat on my stomach.

I looked around the room - my room from before, from my first days in the Spring Court - and I couldn’t conjure up a single positive memory. My entrapment, of course, reigned supreme among my memories of this room, but I had never felt at home here. I always felt like a guest, even when things were good between Tamlin and I.

_This place is so not-fun that I’d rather be sleeping in that cramped and musty inn._

And it was true. This room was four times bigger than the room that Rhys and I had stayed in at the inn, mere weeks ago, but it felt suffocatingly smaller. I took in the bathroom, where I’d spent my fair share of nights vomiting, and the bed where I’d push away sad feelings for sex, and I longed for the too-small bed and the Illyrian wings warming me.

The bond warmed as I received his reply.  _I rather like that inn._  


_Of course you do. They gave us one bed instead of two._

It was amusing to think of a time when we’d needed separate beds, separate rooms. I thought briefly of our first visit to my family's manor, and Rhysand conjuring a bed from his pocket realm. Even then, we’d whispered to each other across the room, as if there was no space separating us at all.

I pushed that memory to him, along with the memory of the inn, and I could almost see his wicked smile.

_I got to kiss you properly in that inn._

And even though I had kissed him first, I let him have this one. The memories of our moments together even before we were mated made me long for the memories we’d make after the war.

I felt a tear hit my arm as I wrote my response.  _I wish I could kiss you right now._  


Rhys stroked the bond in comfort. His reply took a moment longer than normal, and the sudden wave of desire that ran along it hit me like a bolt of lighting.

_I’d like to do more than that, if we’re being honest._

I closed my eyes, my core heating as I considered the words. Two weeks without my mate was starting to take a toll, and I didn’t know how much longer I could last. And with our mating bond and the mixture of our scents, I couldn’t even do much to alleviate my desire on my own. I sat up and squeezed my knees tightly.

_Rhys. It’s hard enough to hide your scent on me._

And only because Tamlin was gone, and no one was around to notice, I closed my eyes and indulged myself in the memory Rhys was pressing into my head. Of the cabin, and the paint on his wings, my legs hanging off the end of the table - 

“Bastard,” I whispered to myself as I forced myself to open my eyes, and breathless laughter ran down our mating bond. 

_You started it, darling. What was it, interesting positions? Mid-air? I’m innocent in all of this. And I quite like the idea of my scent still on you, two weeks later._

Rhys really knew how to make me squirm, but I’d definitely brought this upon myself. I didn’t regret it. Desire was coursing through me, and I wished more than anything that I could escape the Spring Court for a day, an afternoon, even an hour, just to see my mate.

  
_Hurry up and rescue your damsel, because she’s starting to run out of excuses for why that scent still lingers._ And because I didn’t want the scent to ever fade.

Just a few more weeks. A few more, and my court would extract me from my mission. A few more weeks and I’d never have to leave Rhysand’s arms again.

_Feyre, darling, you know very well you’re no damsel. You’re a queen. My queen._

And I was. I would do my duty to my court, as High Lady, and bring down the Spring Court. As was my right. I laid back down and tucked myself back under the covers, smiling against the pillow.

_I love you, Rhys. I miss you sleeping beside me._

I felt the bed warm, and I couldn’t tell if I was doing it or if Rhys was. His response landed directly in my line of sight, so I didn’t have to untuck myself to read it.

_You miss me, or my considerable wingspan?_

I scrunched my nose to hide my smile.  _Prick._  


_I love you too, Feyre. More than all the stars in the sky._

Rhys sent a wave of that love down the bond, and I returned it in the form of sparkles and shining stars and constellations. The bond glowed deep within me as I dozed off to dream of Rhys and I flying through the night sky, the stars swallowing us whole.

 


End file.
